SNK vs. Capcom 2
SNK vs. Capcom 2 is a 3D crossover fighting game developed by SNK Playmore and Capcom; and published by SNK Playmore that was released in July 4, 2011; and is available on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Konzol, Dreamcast 2, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, and Konzol Tiny. The game is the sequel to the previous game SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, and it is the sixth game in the SNK vs. Capcom series. It runs on the Taito Type X2, like The King of Fighters XIV. The game has __ playable characters (__ from SNK and __ from Capcom) to fight in __ stages. The cover art of the game features Ryu and Kyo Kusanagi. Plot Its story follows SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos's. Gameplay Main menu * Arcade * Versus (1 v 1 against a player or CPU) * Team Battle (2 v 2, 3 v 3, 4 v 4, or 5 v 5 against a player or CPU) * Survival * Time Attack * Training * Gallery * Options Gameplay The gameplay of SNK vs. Capcom 2 is the same as The King of Fighters XIII's. Characters All characters from The King of Fighters, Samurai Shodown, Fatal Fury, Art of Fighting, and Metal Slug series are on the SNK side and playable. All characters from Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, Final Fight, Megaman, and Resident Evil series are on the Capcom side. No guest characters! SNK * Adelheid Bernstein * Alba Meira * Allen O'Neil * Allen O'Neil Jr. * Andy Bogard * Angel * Armor Ralf * Ash Crimson * Athena Asamiya * Bao * Benimaru Nikaido * Billy Kane * Blue Mary * Bonne Jenet * Brian Battler * Chae Lim * Chang Koehan * Chin Gentsai * Chizuru Kagura * Choi Bounge * Chris * Clark Still (The King of Fighters) * Clark Still (Metal Slug) * Clone Zero * Duck King * Duke * Duo Lon * Eiji Kisaragi * Elisabeth Blanctoche * Eri Kasamoto * Fiolina Germi (The King of Fighters) * Fiolina "Fio" Germi (Metal Slug) * Foxy * Gai Tendo * Gato * Geese Howard * General Donald Morden * Goenitz 6 5 6 5 1 2 6 6 Goro Daimon 6 Griffon Mask (Tizoc) 6 6 6 6 Hanzo Hattori Heavy D! 6 6 1, 2 6 Heidern 6 6 1, 2, 6 6 6 6 Hinako Shijou 6 6 6 6 Hotaru Futaba 6 6 6 2 6 Hyena Igniz 6 5 6 5 Iori Yagami 6 2 Iori Yagami 6 Jhun Hoon 6 6 6 6 Jivatma Joe Higashi 6 6 Jyazu 3 K' 6 K9999 6 6 6 Kasumi Todoh 6 6 6 Kim Kaphwan King 2, 6 6 6 6 Krizalid 6 4,5 1, 2, 6 1 6 4 6 Kula Diamond 4 3 3 Kusanagi 4 2 Kyo-1 Kyo-2 Kyo Kusanagi Leona Heidern 6 6 Li Xiangfei 6 1 6 6 6 Lien Neville Lilly Kane 1 Lin 6 6 6 6 Lucky Glauber 6 1, 2 6 6 Luise Meyrink Mad Spiral of the Blood Ash 5 Magaki 5 Mai Shiranui 2 6 Maki Kagura Makoto Mizoguchi Malin 6 6 Mature 6 6 1 6 6 6 Maxima 6 May Lee 6 6 2 Mignon Beart Momoko 6 Mr. Big 6 6 6 6 6 2 Mr. Karate 2 Mukai 6 5 6 6 Nagase Nameless 3 Nightmare Geese Ninon Beart Omega Rugal 5 5 5 5 5 2 Original Zero 6 4 6 5 Orochi 6 5 5 Orochi Chris 4 Orochi Iori 2 Orochi Leona Orochi Shermie 4 Orochi Yashiro 4 Oswald Raiden 6 6 6 6 Ralf Jones Ramon 6 6 6 Richard Meyer 6 6 Robert Garcia 6 6 2, 6 Rock Howard 6 6 6 6 Rugal Bernstein 4, 5 4, 5 6 6 1 6 Ryo Sakazaki Ryuji Yamazaki 6 6 1 6 6 Saiki 24 Saisyu Kusanagi 6 6 1 6 6 6 6 Seth 6 1, 2 2 6 6 Shermie 6 1 6 6 6 Shen Woo 6 6 Shingo Yabuki 6 2 6 6 Shion 4 Sho Hayate 6 3 Sie Kensou 6 Silber 3 Soiree Meira Takuma Sakazaki 6 6 6 6 6 Terry Bogard Tung Fu Rue 6 6 6 6 2 6 Vanessa 6 1, 2 6 6 Vice 6 6 6 1 6 6 Whip 6 6 Wolfgang Krauser 6 6 1, 2 6 6 Yashiro Nanakase 6 1 6 6 Yuri Sakazaki * Marco Rossi * Nadia Cassel * Ralf Jones (Metal Slug) * Tarma Roving * Trevor Spacey * Tyra Elson * Walter RyanCategory:Konzol gamesCategory:KonzolCategory:Konzol Tiny gamesCategory:Konzol Tiny